Tale of The Nightingale
by ViviTheNinja
Summary: A new mysterious vigilante appears in Gotham City, taking the interest of Batman and his protege. What will happen when she is offered to join Young Justice? Read as she juggles the life of being a super hero and a teenager while -maybe- falling for a certain little bird. Let the Tale of The Nightingale begin.
1. Chapter 1

**Gotham City 1:32 am. October 6, 2012**

Standing upon the ledge of a seven-story apartment building stood a teenage girl. Her black hair flowed in the cool autumn breeze as her eyes gazed upon the city searching for crime to cease.

The figure closed her eyes as she listened to the familiar sounds of Gotham she had grown up to. The peaceful moment was soon shattered as she heard a cry for help. Using a grappling gun, she swung from building to building until she reached the alleyway in which the plea had came from.

Landing gracefully, she discovered a man trying to rob a women. The robber became aware of her appearance as he was kicked in the stomach.

She did a few quick punches after the man had painfully gotten back up, not even allowing him to fight back. He fell to the ground unconscious after she had finished off with an upper-cut.

"Call the police.", she told the women while jumping from wall to wall up onto the roof.

"Thank you", the women replied, not sure if she was heard.

She was returned with a "You're welcome~", as quiet as the wind.

* * *

As she jumped from building to building, she thought to herself that tonight was a good night. There were only a few muggings and even better, no rape.

She headed down to the docks before calling it a night. From past experience and the fact that there hadn't been any illegal shipping in the last couple of nights, she knew that there would definitely be one tonight. She proved herself correct as she arrived and hid in one of the nearby shadows. Illegal shipping tonight. She expected. What she didn't expect was to find **the **Batman and his little sidekick fighting against the workers of the illegal shipping.

She watched as they each skillfully dodged and blocked against the workers who fought against them while delivering back powerful blows. What certainly caught her eye was how easily the sidekick could be so agile, doing flips to dodge attacks and even somersaulting off of Batman's shoulders to kick one of the workers in the head, instantly bringing that worker falling down to the ground unconscious.

It was then that she noticed how much they suited each other. Batman didn't even flinch or look taken back when his sidekick had leapt onto him and somersaulted off. It seemed like he was expecting it, but as she watched more of the Dynamic Duo, she realized that it was more like they were each anticipating each other's move. It seemed like they could know what the other was thinking, no need for communication. _Damn._ Dynamic Duo, indeed.

Too busy thinking, she hadn't realize that they were done fighting. Her eyes swept the ground where all the workers laid unconscious, some even in piles. There had to be at least twenty workers knocked out, all done by a mere two people. Well, on second thought, Batman doesn't really count as one person. Fair enough.

Impressed, she decided that it was time for her to begin on the journey back home. Taking a step back, she cringed as the sound of a twig breaking was created. The vigilante cursed herself for not spotting the twig before. _Where the hell did this twig even come from?_, she thought. Slowly taking a step at a time towards the wall of the shadow's building, she hoped that Batman and his sidekick hadn't heard the snap of the twig made by her.

Finally reaching the wall, she sighed in relief. Looks like they hadn't notice the twig snapping.

Well, that's what she thought.

Right after her sigh, a batarang flew past her head, embedding itself in the wall. Looking to the side, she found that it was only a few millimeters from hitting her face. _Holy shit. _

"Reveal yourself.", the Dark Knight ordered.

She weighed her options. Run and die from getting hit with a batarang. Well she wasn't sure that you would actually die, but looking at how sharp the one next to her face was, she didn't really want to take any chances. Going with option two, she slowly stepped out of the shadow.

* * *

It was a normal patrol night for Robin and his mentor, Batman. Swinging from building to building, taking out thugs and robbers (there was an unusual decrease in crime), they ended up in the docks fighting to prevent an illegal shipping. A couple moments after the last worker had dropped unconscious, Robin had heard a twig snap. Raising an eyebrow at his mentor, they silently dismissed the sound to be made by an animal. They were about to turn and return home for the night when the Dynamic Duo heard a sigh.

Batman, being Batman, quickly threw a batarang at the direction in which the sigh was heard from.

"Reveal yourself.", he said, heavy on the Batman tone just in case it was a villain. Who else could it be? Not like there would be a citizen taking a walk at the docks at almost three in the morning. Robin highly doubted that.

Expecting a thug, the little bird quickly got into a fighting stance, ready to attack or block when he heard the thumps (surprising sounded like the person was wearing heals...) of the ominous person slowing taking their time walking out of the building's shadow. Dramatic much?

Was it a thug? Nope. Robin would have even guessed the Joker over who had came out of the shadows. There, standing in all black...was a girl. And she wasn't even in casual clothes.

The girl wore a vinyl full body cat suit with matching gloves and feminine high-heeled combat boots. Even more interesting, she wore a utility belt around her waist. Just by looking at it, he could tell that it was expensive, maybe even custom made. She wore a domino mask, also matching to the rest of her outfit, over her eyes which were a deep dark brown, yet not black. Looking at the rest of her face, he saw that she had slightly high cheek bones, a straight model-like nose, and pink shaded full lips. Framing her face were windblown ebony black hair.

In Wally language, the girl would have been described as "smoking hot". Wally language, just to remind you that Robin hadn't said it. But if Wally was somehow here and had said that out loud, Robin wouldn't hesitate at agreeing with him. The girl was like a mini Cat woman. Plus a utility belt. Minus the cat ears.

"Who are you?", Batman questioned.

To a normal person, it would have sounded that he was suspicious. But Robin was raised by Batman. He was able to detect a slight surprised tone when his mentor had spoken. That spiked Robin's interest. Batman rarely ever gets surprised. This girl must be more mysterious than he thought she was.

"Nightingale.", the girl simply answered with a smirk.

Robin felt a blush creep onto his face. The girl-Nightingale quickly threw a smoke pellet to the ground after she spoke. Seconds later when the smoke had evaporated away, Robin found that Nightingale was gone.

Looking at Batman, he saw a crease in his cowl as his mentor raised an eyebrow upon seeing his protege's blushing face. Robin quickly turned away, grumbling about being a teenager and having "stupid hormones".

* * *

**Reviews make me happy. **:P


	2. Chapter 2

**Not gonna put a disclaimer on this. You know what? I'll do the opposite. **

**I OWN THIS SHIT.**

* * *

**Rose Manor 6:00 am. October 6, 2012**

A purple rhine-stoned iphone buzzed on the white bedside table indicating that it was time for the day to begin. Reaching across the table to turn off the phone was a teenage girl's small hand, belonging to Noelle Rose. She got up and started making her bed, in which her maid Lydia had always offered to do, but Noelle would insist that she do it instead.

Going to her bathroom, she quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face before changing into a white exercise tank top and black shorts. The girls' movements were fluid and graceful, not containing any signs of weariness. Even though she had returned last night at three-thirty two am, she didn't feel sleep deprived for her body had quickly adapted over the past couple of weeks. Even with this adjustment, Noelle still found a bit of difficulty getting up in the morning because of plain laziness. Well she was a teenager.

She headed down to the training room to do her daily morning routines, which included fifty push-ups, fifty sit-ups, fifty pull-ups, and ten minutes of jump roping. Finishing her routine earlier than usual, she decided to do some cartwheels and back flips before heading back upstairs to shower.

Noelle was the kind of person that loved taking hot showers. When she showered, she had time to think about her life and maybe even sometimes, sing (her bathroom is soundproof). She used to sing whenever she was in her bedroom, but stopped when Lydia had embarrassingly caught her.

Drying herself with a towel, she slipped on her school uniform and blow dried her hair. Brushing through her long black locks and finishing off with a layer of lip gloss, she inspected her handy work by looking at the full body mirror in her bedroom.

Noelle smiled. Her school uniform, which consisted of a dark navy blue vest with the school emblem was worn over a white collared shirt with a red tie with a slightly lighter blue pleated skirt, fit snug around her body and showed off her small curves. Unfortunately, the skirt was pretty short and with Noelle's taller than average frame, it reached four inches above her knees.

Sighing, she added an ugly matching sweater and big rectangular shaped glasses to her outfit. Tying her hair up into a ponytail and looking back at the mirror, she now saw a slightly pudgy nerd look back at her. Her quick changes to the outfit had transformed her into a frumpy looking school girl. The reason for these changes were to disguise the fact that she was the new mysterious vigilante in Gotham. There weren't any pictures of Nightingale, but with the questioning of several citizens, Gotham authorities were able to find out about her dark black hair and feminine figure. Being a nerd was the perfect cover-up. No one ever suspects the nerd and from reading the comments of an online article about her, they were probably expecting Nightingale to be the hot popular girl. _Wrong. _

Giving one last look, she slung her back pack onto her shoulders and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Greeting Lydia a good morning, she sat down and dug into her pancakes.

"Mmm. You make the best pancakes, Lydia."

"Thank you, Mistress Rose."

"I told you, you can call me Noelle.", she said while frowning.

Getting up and thanking Lydia for the breakfast, she headed out the front door. James, her driver, immediately opened the car door upon seeing her.

"It's alright James, I'd like to walk to school today."

After a moment of hesitation, James wished her a good day before letting Noelle go. Smiling and waving goodbye, Noelle walked out of her home's enormous property and onto the sidewalk. She knew that walking to school would take a good twenty minutes and checked her watch,seven-thirty eight. Just enough time.

Passing through a park, she admired the peaceful scene. Some people would stop shortly at the fountain to look at it, while there was an old lady sitting on one of the benches feeding the birds, and a person nearby sitting at a tree reading. Sometimes, it was hard to imagine this being one of the most crime-ridden cities in the country.

Walking into one of the most busiest intersections of the city, Noelle noticed that there was more traffic than usual. Normally, the cars would move slightly over the speed of a walking person, but today, the cars were _barely_ even moving at all. Nearly all the drivers were honking or yelling to move faster. Noelle wondered what was causing the traffic as she saw that the traffic light was green. Curious, she walked away from her path to school and headed further into the intersection.

There, she found several abandoned police cars around dozens of police officers. Walking further in, she saw that the police officers had their guns out, all pointing at a person wearing a black mask while surrounding him. The black masked man had his right arm around a civilian's neck while his other arm held a sack of money and a gun aiming at the civilian's head.

_Damn, sticky situation we got here. _If the masked man made any moves, all the police officers would shoot at him. If the police officers made any moves, the civilian will get head shot. Instant kill.

Noelle argued with herself whether she should help or not. _If that civilian gets killed, think about all her friends and family members. How would they feel? Isn't that why you became a vigilante? _,her heroic side reminded. She checked her watch. _But it's seven-forty nine, we're ten minutes away from school! _,her school girl side reasoned. _Which is worse? An innocent civilian getting killed or you being late to school? Think about it. _

Finally giving in to her heroic side, Noelle ran into an empty alleyway and stuffed her ugly sweater into her backpack. She contemplated if she should change into her Nightingale costume just in case someone might see her. _You don't have enough time! _Quickly making up her mind, she decided to let her hair down and replace her glasses with the emergency domino mask she always carried. _At least if someone saw me, they won't figure out my identity. Most likely..._

Noelle mentally praised herself for always having her utility belt. Taking out her grappling gun, she swung onto the roof of a nearby building. _Time to think of a plan. _The police men and masked man all started to slowly pull the triggers of their guns. _Or not. _

Throwing a couple smoke pellets and swinging down, she kicked the gun out of the masked man's hand. She quickly punched him, which caused him to release his arm from the victim's neck. The civilian immediately ran off towards the officers. Startled from the sudden appearance of smoke, the police officers started rapidly shooting. _Fucking_ _great. _Getting in a couple more punches and a few kicks, she began to quickly dodge the dozens of bullets shot her way. With one last roundhouse kick to the head, the perilous man fell unconscious.

_Nightingale wins_, Noelle thought to herself DC Universe Style while grinning. She briskly shot out her grappling gun and swung back onto the roof as the smoke disappeared, leaving police officers wondering what had caused the smoke.

Landing back on the ground, she hurriedly changed back into her nerd form. Running as fast as she could towards her school, Noelle hastily checked her watch to read seven-fifty four. _Run bitch, run!_, she encouraged herself.

* * *

**This chapter is boring, I admit. D: But I promise that my next chapter will be more interesting AND will be updated sooner! **

**Guess what school she goes to...it should be pretty obvious. :D**


End file.
